poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets Chicken Little
Winnie the Pooh Meets Chicken Little is another upcoming new film by TBA It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot In the small town of Oakey Oaks, Chicken Little rings the school bell and warns everyone to run for their lives. This sends the whole town into a frenzied panic. Eventually, the Head of the Fire Department calms down enough to ask him what's going on, and he explains that a piece of the sky shaped like a stop sign had fallen on his head when he was sitting under the big oak tree in the town square; however, he is unable to find the piece. His father, Buck Cluck, assumes that this "piece of sky" was just an acorn that had fallen off the tree and had hit him on the head, making Chicken Little the laughing stock of the town. A year later, Chicken Little has become infamous in the town for being crazy. His only friends are outcasts like himself: Abby Mallard (who has a crush on him), Runt of the Litter (who ironically is extremely large), and Fish Out of Water (who wears a helmet full of tap water). Then our heroes meet him. Trying to help, Abby encourages Chicken Little to talk to his father, but he really only wants to make his dad proud of him. As a result, he joins his school's baseball team in an attempt to recover his reputation and his father's pride, but is made last until the ninth inning of the last game. Chicken Little is reluctantly called to bat by the coach (even though the coach is certain that he will lose the game for them). Little is able to hit the ball and make it past first, second, and third bases, but is met at home plate by the outfielders. He tries sliding onto home plate but is touched by the ball. While it's presumed he lost the game, the umpire brushes away the dust to reveal Chicken Little's foot barely touching home plate, thus declaring Little safe and the game won; Little is hailed as a hero for winning the pennant. Later that night back at home, he is hit on the head by the same "piece of the sky" — only to find out that it is not a piece of the sky, but a device which blends into the background (which would thereby explain why Chicken Little was unable to find it last time). He calls his friends over to help figure out what it is. When Fish pushes a button on the back of the hexagon, it flies into the sky, taking Fish with it. It turns out to be part of the camouflage of an invisible UFO. Chicken Little manages to ring the bell to warn everyone, but the aliens see the crowds coming and manage to escape, leaving an orange alien child behind. No one believes the story of the alien invasion, and Chicken Little is ridiculed yet again... until the next day. He and his friends discover the orange alien, and a few minutes later a whole fleet of alien ships descends on the town and start what appears to be an invasion. The invasion is actually a misunderstanding, as the two aliens are looking for their lost child and attack only out of concern. As the aliens rampage throughout Oakey Oaks, vaporizing everything in their path, Little realizes he must return the alien to his parents to save the planet. First, though, he must confront his father and regain his trust. Chicken Little then finally tells his father what Abby had wanted him to do in the first place. As Chicken Little is talking about what his father was doing and that was he emotionally let Chicken Little down by not being there for him and not listening to him enough. As he and his father reconcile, Chicken Little goes to Abby and tells her that he always found her attractive as he and Abby share a kiss. In the invasion, Buck, now regaining his pride and trust in his son, defends him from the aliens until they get vaporized. It is then discovered that the aliens weren't vaporizing people, but the ray guns had teleported them aboard the UFO. Afterwards, the aliens return everything to normal (except Foxy Loxy, whose brain got scrambled, turning her into a Southern belle, and as a result, Runt falls for her), and everyone is grateful for Chicken Little's efforts to save the town. Trivia *Christopher Robin,Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck,Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis and Genie will guest star in this film. *This film will be dedicated to Garry Marshall (1934-2016). *''The Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove'', the Mickey Mouse films, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, Aladdin ''and ''Chicken Little ''were all made by Disney. *In this film, Abby Mallard will be revealed to be Daffy's cousin and Runt of the Litter will be revealed to be Piglet's cousin. *Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma will be Chicken Little's only human friends due to most of the characters in the real film being animals. *Both Kronk Pepikrankenitz and Alien Cop are voiced by Patrick Warburton. *The film takes place before ''Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy (1999). Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Space Adventure films Category:DisneyJSman Category:Films dedicated to Adam West Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Epic films Category:Disney crossovers